Dental implants long have been known in the art. A dental implant is conventionally a screw-like structure that is threaded both externally and internally. Dental implants are used in the construction of artificial tooth structures in a patient who has lost one or several teeth. Conventionally, a bore is drilled into the jaw of a patient and the implant is driven into the bore. Implants conventionally are made of titanium or a titanium alloy, and, as is known in the art, the titanium implant will osseointegrate into the jaw of a patient over the course of the next several months. Thereafter, other structures are connected to the implant via the internal threads of the implant to form a prosthetic tooth or bridge. Typically, an abutment is connected to the implant via a threaded portion that engages the implant's internal threads, although in some cases a separate abutment screw may be employed. Other structures, such as a prosthetic porcelain tooth or bridge, then are connected to the abutment.
It is known that the external surface of the implant should have certain surface characteristics to assist in osseointegration. During the insertion of the implant, it is known that the implants should not be touched and should not come into contact with certain materials such as plastics. It is also known that care should be taken in driving the implant into the bore in the jaw of the patient. If the driver used for insertion of the implant is worn or is of poor quality, problems can result. Implant manufacturers cannot control the reuse of drivers by dental professionals, even where suitable drivers are provided by the implant manufacturer. Likewise, implant manufacturers cannot control whether an implant is touched prior to insertion.